Love Faces & Louboutins
by ILoveDerekandAhsha
Summary: Derek coaches Ahsha with very interesting results.


_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey folks. Glad you all liked my first Dersha fanfic. So here's another. I dare say, this one is a little more explicit. It takes place somewhere between episode 2x2 & 2x3 and involves Derek coaching Ahsha using a more hands on approach…in an elevator of all places. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. No Copyright infringement intended. Characters all property of Hit The Floor.**_

* * *

Thank goodness rehearsal was over Ahsha mused as she sauntered into the elevator. After she had showered and changed, Ahsha texted Derek letting him know that a few of the Devil Girls were going out to celebrate Devil Girl Romy's birthday. Ahsha told Derek that she would come over to his place later, but now she was ready for a night on the town. Ahsha smiled to herself at the thought, enjoying the slow jams coming out of the elevator speakers. She hit the button for the parking deck where Kyle was waiting for her.

Little did she know that Derek was still in the arena. He had stayed behind with Terrence to discuss some upcoming plays. So when he stepped in the elevator before the doors closed, she was delightfully surprised.

**"Hey you."** She said, taking in Derek's muscular six-foot four frame. He was dressed casually in jeans and a plain white tee. Ahsha got a whiff of his cologne, noting that he had obviously just showered and changed too. Despite his casual appearance, Derek looked handsome as sin. Truth was, it didn't matter if he was in jeans, a tailored suit or nothing at all, Derek Roman oozed sex appeal. With his broad shoulders, bulging biceps, and rock hard-abs, he was a fantasy come to life.

**"Hey."** Was his wearisome reply.

**"Tired?**"

**"Yeah, It's been a long day. I'm ready to hit the sack."** Derek admitted.

**"Well don't wait up, old man."** Ahsha teased, her big bright eyes brimming with laughter.

**"Don't worry, I won't."** Derek sighed, honestly feeling worn out. Yet, he couldn't help himself from assessing Ahsha's appearance. Looking her up and down, he suddenly perked up. **"Mmmm, you good enough to eat."**

**"Thanks."** Ahsha didn't miss the double meaning. But, she chose to ignore it because his words took her back to the delicious things she and Derek had done to each other in his kitchen that morning - none of them involving food. She twirled around modeling her outfit for him. Her short black dress and cropped leather jacket gave her a chic-hip look. Ahsha's long hair framed her pretty face in lose curls, and a little make-up accentuated her flawless mocha skin. But when Derek's gaze traveled to her Louboutin clad feet she became concerned.

**"What's wrong?**" Ahsha questioned seeing his frown. She was wearing the black platform pumps Derek had bought to congratulate her when she won All-Stars. Kyle had called them 'fuck-me shoes,' bragging to Ahsha that she had several pairs. In fact, it was Kyle who encouraged Ahsha to put the red-bottomed heels on tonight.

**"Those shoes…"** his voice trailed off.

**"You got them for me remember?"** She was genuinely puzzled.

**"I remember."** Came Derek's curt response. He knew that Ahsha wasn't materialistic, but he thought getting her the shoes was a nice gesture. So he was a little hurt that she had never worn them.

**"I thought you didn't like them. That maybe you felt I was trying to…" **

**"Oh, no that's not it."** She quickly cut him off. Ahsha could tell he was upset and she admitted the truth. ** "I've never worn them because…because they're just so sexy. I didn't think I could pull them off."**

**"You still don't think you're sexy?"** He looked at her in disbelief.

She just shrugged and nodded. **"We'll lets be real Derek. I might be girl-next-door sexy, but I'll never be Angelina Jolie or Beyonce sexy." **

**"You really think that?"** Derek realized he had his work cut out for him. He pressed the stop button on the elevator and stepped closer to Ahsha. He was invading her space and she could never think straight with him so close.

Flustered by his nearness, Ahsha licked her lips, her throat suddenly dry. **"What are you doing?"**

A small smile played on Derek's lips. He bent his head down as if to kiss her. Instead, he moved to nuzzle her neck. Derek's arms circled her waist while Ahsha wrapped her arms around his neck. He slowly nibbled on the tender flesh as if he had all the time in the world. His mischievous hands moved down to Ahsha's firm backside, pressing her closer so that she could feel the evidence of his arousal.

Unable to handle anymore of his teasing, Ahsha grabbed Derek's face and pulled him down for a kiss. Derek responded instantly, his tongue invading her mouth with such passion that there was no mistaking his intent. Suddenly clothes felt like a nuisance. Between kisses, Derek relieved Ahsha of her jacket while she made quick work of Derek's shirt, tossing it across the floor. Her deft fingers went to his jeans, unzipping them and pulling down his designer boxers. Not to be outdone, Derek hiked up Ahsha's dress to grab her black lace La Perla panties.

**"What. Derek don't rip…"** Too late. The flimsy material easily gave way under his strong fingers. Derek growled as he lifted Ahsha up in his powerful arms and backed her to the wall. Derek slowly lowered her onto his rigid shaft, never taking his eyes of hers as he was enveloped in her slick heat. When they were fully joined, Derek rested his forehead against hers, giving her time to get used to having him so deep. Ahsha's beautiful face was flushed, her eye-lids heavy. He started moving then, the force of his thrusts lifting her as slow jams continued to play overhead.

Out of her haze of bliss, Ahsha recognized the song as Trey Songz _Love Faces_ and heard Derek say, **"This is the ****perfect song to fuck to."**

**"Huh?"** she questioned weakly, holding on to him for dear life.

**"I said, this is the perfect song to fuck to."** His voice was deep and husky. "**Now you say it, Ahsha. Say this is the perfect song to fuck to." **

Ahsha had never been that brazen before.**"I can't…please just…"** She moved her hips trying to get him to move faster. She was so close.

Derek gritted his teeth as her body tightened around him, threatening to take his control. **"Sure you can. Say it Ahsha." **

She swallowed. **"This is the perfect song…"**

**"Just say it."** He demanded grabbing her hips and grinding into her at just the right angle, causing her to gasp.

**"This… is the perfect song…. to fucc —-ohhhhh!"**

She lost it. The combination of his movements and the erotic words took her right over the edge. Eyes shut as wave after wave of ecstasy took over her body. Derek covered her mouth with his own taking in the sounds of her moans. Unable to resist the tight clasp of her body, he came in spasms so explosive that he felt his heart pounding in his ears.

When their breathing returned to normal, Derek let her down and de tangled their bodies. He pulled up his pants and started picking up their discarded clothing. Derek gave Ahsha her jacket and put his tee shirt back on. With a devlish look on his face, Derek handed back her La Perla's.

Ahsha blushed at the reminder that she wasn't wearing undies and stuck them in her purse. Derek could tell she was shocked by her behavior, and this amused him greatly. He knew she would spend this night replaying everything he had just done to her.

Ignoring him, Ahsha tried her best to restore her appearance before pushing the button for the parking deck. As the bell dinged signalling they had reached their destination, Ahsha said firmly, "**I have to go. But this isn't over." **She turned to face him, so that the meaning of what she said next was clear.** "If you know what's good for you, you should probably wait up."**

The elevator opened and Ahsha walked out. She met a frowning Kyle waiting for her. Kyle was dressed in skin-tight jeans paired with sky high heels - ready to go partying.

**"I've been calling you forever! What took you so long?** Kyle complained.

**"I um…"** Ahsha stammered guiltily as she walked toward Kyle on slightly unsteady legs.

Just then, Derek stepped out of the elevator looking very pleased with himself. Kyle took notice of his wrinkled shirt and the sheen of perspiration on his brow. He nodded at Kyle before heading off towards his Ferrari.

Kyle's blue eyes widened. "**Ahsha. Tell me you and Derek didn't just…"**

Ahsha stopped walking and looked directly at Klye. "**Let's just say I know exactly why you call these 'fuck-me' shoes."** She said while pointing at her feet.

The two friends resumed walking and Kyle grinned as they approached her car.**"Welcome to the club, Care Bear."**


End file.
